


Shame read

by Minne_My



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Drabble, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Malfoy has an unusual guilty pleasure
Kudos: 2





	Shame read

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanfic:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866372

He’d rather have his balls torn off by a werewolf than admit it. Not only did he devour these stupid smutty books and hid them in various places around the house, once he’d found out who the author was, he should have set fire to them and he didn’t. He ended up buying each and every book as it was published, secretly revelled in all of that glorious kinky sex and unconventional romance and tried not to think about the ethics of enjoying such literature written by one Hermione Granger, major school nemesis and serious swot and as much as it killed him to confess it, it was all to his benefit. His guilty pleasure.

He’d have to take back all of the nasty things he said about her all those years ago. Not that he’d ever tell her if he ever came across her again. Draco Malfoy grinned and swigged some more beer, turning the page to the highly anticipated spanking the heroine was going to get from the vampire.

Cheers, Miss Granger, smut writer extraordinaire.


End file.
